La légende du phare du Paon
by Oxytreza
Summary: vive la bretagne!


Pairing : RikuKaza

Rating : K

Disclaimer : et bé pas à moi, n'est-ce pas /Se tourne vers les Clamp qui hochent la tête/

La légende du phare du Paon

Ce jour-là, Kakei avait demandé à Rikuo et Kazahaya d'exécuter un boulot en extra…En Bretagne.

En France.

Donc à plusieurs milliers de kilomètres du Japon.

Le châtain était tout excité à l'idée d'aller aussi loin.

Le brun avait maugréé que c'était fatigant de devoir s'occuper d'un gosse pareil.

Le blond avait eu un petit rire et avait demandé si Kazahaya n'était pas un adorable gosse.

Le brun n'avait pas répondu et s'était contenté de prendre la carte, l'argent et un appareil photo que lui tendait son patron.

Le boulot consistait à aller au phare du Paon, situé sur l'île de Bréhat, en Côtes d'Armor ; et prendre une photo du paysage situé le plus au nord.

Mission très simple, à vrai dire.

Ce qui rendait Rikuo méfiant et sceptique.

Rien n'était simple avec Kakei.

Dans l'avion, le brun ruminait ses pensées en se demandant ce qui pouvait ce cacher sous cette affaire. Le châtain, lui, regardait les nuages par le hublot, le guide ouvert sur les genoux, l'air rêveur.

Une fois arrivés en France, ils étaient complètement exténués, mais ils n'étaient qu'à Nantes. Ils devaient prendre un petit avion pour aller à St-Brieux. Et de là, ils prendraient le car jusqu'à Paimpol, et de là, ils prendraient une vedette qui les emmènerait enfin à Bréhat.

Quel voyage épuisant !

Décidément, ce n'était pas net…

Rikuo s'obstinait à penser que cette mission cachait quelque chose, et quelque chose de gros !

Sur la vedette, le brun avait posé son front dans les paumes de ses deux mains et soupirait. Kazahaya, lui, s'était endormi, la tête posée sur les genoux de son partenaire.

Ils n'arrivèrent que tard dans la nuit.

Ils louèrent une chambre dans l'hôtel situé juste en face de la cale où ils avaient débarqués, l'hôtel Bellevue.

La visite au phare était prévue pour le lendemain. Et le surlendemain, retour au japon !

Dès que le soleil fut levé, Kazahaya fut debout, plus excité qu'une puce !

Rikuo était complètement KO et assomma son compagnon afin de le faire taire et pouvoir dormir encore un peu. Tant pis si le phare grouillait de touristes pendant la journée, il était crevé et voulait se reposer.

Ce ne fut donc qu'a dix heures qu'ils quittèrent l'hôtel au lieu de huit.

Ils étaient dans l'île Sud et le phare était dans l'île Nord. Il y avait un bon bout de chemin à faire.

Kazahaya regarda la carte fournie par leur patron de la pharmacie et montra du menton la pente qui menait vers le bourg : « C'est par là. »

En traversant le bourg, ils remarquèrent que celui-ci grouillait déjà d'activité. « Ils sont lèvent-tôt, les Français… » Remarqua Kazahaya avec un sourire. Rikuo haussa les épaules, encore dans les vappes du sommeil.

Mais il ne l'était pas assez pour ne pas remarquer que les gens (surtout les jeunes filles) se retournaient sur leur passage.

Soupirant, il se frotta les yeux et décida de marcher un peu derrière son compagnon.

Ça vaudrait mieux.

Il ne savait pas si les Françaises étaient aussi tordues que les Japonaises, à savoir si elles aimaient ces mangas racontant des histoires peu orthodoxes entre garçons.

S'il se révélait que oui, les occidentales pourraient parfaitement les regarder de la même manière que les Japonaises.

Il n'y tenait vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas.

Il avait déjà assez de ces sous-entendus dans son pays natal, pas la peine d'en entendre aussi dans les pays étrangers. (1)

Kazahaya marchait d'un pas léger devant lui, se souciant à peine des regards posés sur lui.

Quel gamin…

Une fois l'île traversée, ils arrivèrent enfin au phare.

Complètement, crevés, ils s'assirent sur un petit muret et contemplèrent le phare en silence.

C'était une petite bâtisse en pierre claire, carrée, placée au milieu d'un promontoire assez élevé où l'on accédait par une volée d'une vingtaine de marches assez raides et hautes.

Le tout était entouré de rochers et de terre-plein d'herbe.

Puis des caillasses.

Puis la mer.

À perte de vue.

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard.

Ils étaient d'accords sur un point : c'est beau.

Rikuo se leva finalement et dit : « Bon et bien, on a plus qu'à monter… » Kazahaya hocha la tête, hors d'haleine. Ils grimpèrent donc les marches.

Une fois en haut, la vue valait le coup d'œil. Kazahaya poussa un « Ooh ! » d'émerveillement et s'appuya contre le muret de pierres qui empêchait les curieux qui se penchaient trop de finir en pâture aux poissons.

Il ne remarqua pas tout de suite les deux adolescentes à côté de lui, un petit tas de galets devant chacune, et qui les lançaient de manière à ce qu'ils tombes dans la mer directement, sans ricocher sur les falaises alentour, le tout formant une faille assez étroite, ce qui rendait la tâche ardue.

Ce fut leur rire et leurs exclamations qui attirèrent l'attention du châtain et du brun.

« Rhaa ! c'est le cinquième que j'envoie et qui ricoche !

-Ouais. Mais regarde un peu ça ! »

Évidemment, les deux garçons ne pouvaient pas comprendre ce qu'elles disaient, vu qu'elles s'exprimaient en français. Ils regardèrent donc perplexe celle qui avait parlé en deuxième, la plus grande aux cheveux châtain clair et à la peau très bronzée, avec des lunettes rouges et fines sur le bout du nez, portant une chemise blanche et un pantalon de lin beige clair, faire un arc de cercle avec son bras droit et lancer le galet avec un cri guerrier.

Celui-ci fit plusieurs sauts sur la roche avec de tomber dans l'eau avec un « plouf ! » sonore. La fille fit la moue tandis que l'autre éclatait de rire. Celle-ci avait les cheveux châtain foncé, la peau plus claire et surtout coup de soleilée, avec des lunettes plus épaisses, rouge et blanche avec des forme géométriques sur les branches et portait un pantacourt rouge et un tee-shirt sans manche rose. Elle prit un galet à son tour et le lança. Il fit quelque ricochet également et se coinça sur un bout de falaise. La plus grande explosa de rire, et, tapant sur le dos de son amie : « Et bien ! Zoro Roronoa peut attendre ! (2) » Elle tournèrent les yeux et virent que les deux compères les regardaient avec effarement. La première demanda quelque chose en français au châtain qui haussa les sourcils et se tourna vers Rikuo qui haussa les épaules. Il ne parlait pas français couramment tout de même ! Les deux filles se regardèrent et la plus grande reposa sa question, en anglais cette fois. « Vous ne connaissez pas la légende de phare du Paon ? » Cette fois, l'idiome était compréhensible, un peu pour Kazahaya, beaucoup pour Rikuo. Celui-ci secoua la tête. La deuxième fille expliqua, toujours en anglais : « Si vous lancez un galet dans cette brèche et qu'il tombe directement dans l'eau, vous vous marierez dans l'année. Sinon, le nombre de ricochet correspond au nombre d'année qu'il vous reste avant le mariage. » Elle se mit à rire en ajoutant « C'est une légende de bonne femme, mais c'est toujours drôle de tester son adresse ! » L'autre fille hocha la tête en riant aussi et souhaita aux deux garçons une bonne fin de séjour et elles se détournèrent.

Kazahaya se tourna vers Rikuo, l'air éberlué.

Le brun soupira et expliqua la légende à son compagnon.

Il vit avec peur une drôle de lueur s'allumer dans le regard de son compagnon.

Décidant de ne pas y prêter attention, Rikuo sortit l'appareil photo et dit : « Quoi qu'il en soit, dépêchons-nous de prendre la photo et de partir. » Il sortit également une petite boussole afin de trouver le Nord.

Il prit la photo et rangea le tout.

Puis se tourna vers Kazahaya. Celui-ci regardait la faille dans la falaise (où les filles continuaient de balancer des galets). Rikuo dû lui taper sur l'épaule et lui dire qu'il fallait rentrer. Il avait encore sommeil, mine de rien !

Le châtain se détourna lentement du muret et fit quelque pas en direction de l'escalier.

Puis, au dernier moment, se ravisa, retourna près du mur, prit un galet qui traînait par terre et le jeta dans le vide.

Le galet fit un superbe arc de cercle dans le bleu du ciel.

Il fila comme une flèche en les deux pans de la faille.

On entendit un « plouf ! » retentissant.

Le galet était tombé directement à l'eau.

Les deux filles (Et quelques badauds qui les regardaient jeter leurs cailloux depuis tout à l'heure) le regardèrent avec de grands yeux puis avec applaudirent légèrement, un air admiratif sur le visage.

Kazahaya rougit violemment et, tandis qu'il rejoignait Rikuo qui le regardait effaré et fatigué, il entendit dans son dos, en anglais : « Tu vas te marier avec ton ami brun dans l'année ! »

Les deux garçons regardèrent, horrifiés, la fille qui venait de dire ça, en l'occurrence la plus petite. (elle était d'ailleurs en train de se faire taper par son amie qui s'écriait : « Ca va pas de dire des trucs pareils ! »)

Ils échangèrent un regard et Kazahaya se détourna.

Il dépassa son compagnon.

Et au moment même où il lui passait devant, le brun entendit, tout bas : «Elle n'a pas tout à fait tort… »

Rikuo regarda Kazahaya descendre les escaliers d'un pas assuré.

Le châtain se retourna, eut un sourire et de ses lèvres, articula silencieusement deux mots.

Et même si Rikuo ne connaissait pas bien le Français, il savait au moins comment les gens de ce pays exprimaient leurs sentiments d'amour.

Il compris donc ce que venait de dire son compagnon.

Restait à savoir comment il allait dissimuler sa rougeur excessive…

Fin

(1) : Désolée, Rikuo, c'est trop tard…La France est déjà tombée sous le joug du yaoi…

(2) : Lisez la note de fin pour comprendre pourquoi je parle de lui…

Et bien voilà !

C'est mon premier OS aussi long sans lemon !

Ahh, si seulement quand nous sommes aller jeter des galets dans la faille, Shaa et moi, nous avions pus voir deux beaux garçons comme ça !

Et oui ! Les deux filles, c'est ma copine Shaa (Je suis actuellement en vacance chez elle, sur l'île de Bréhat, donc…Y'a-t-il une lectrice ici qui y habite ?) et moi !

Uh uh…Je me suis tapée un gros trip à nous insérez dans ma fic, faut pas chercher…Quand à la mention de Zoro, Shaa m'a effectivement sortit cette phrase lorsque j'ai envoyé un cailloux dans les rochers et non dans la mer.)

Petit clin d'œil…

Une review ?


End file.
